


DIRK TOPS

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fan Comics, Frankly terrible usage of BL tropes, M/M, Oneshot, Set Somewhere We May Come Back To, greatly exaggerated topphobia, no seriously this is just stand-up performance sex, ultimate dirk (but he's a loser), you will not see a dick. sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ever think about how Dirk Strider got full narrative awareness of the fanfics where he's the big scary hunk in charge and went "i can do that" when he wasn't, in fact, able to do that? i do. i think about that.
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Comments: 13
Kudos: 183
Collections: Anonymous





	DIRK TOPS

  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
